My name is Phantom awaken
by Dark side of your smile
Summary: DP-Black Haze crossover. No Phantom planet. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I must say, I don't know where I'm going, M-just to be safe, I apologize for my English, enjoy.

Prologue.

P.S.: I do not own anything.

Clock tower:

Clockwork looked at screen with a frown. ''This is -a pause- unexpected, but not unwelcome.'' He would need to speak with observants about this. He knew they were on their way to his tower. ' _This is going to be annoying_ ' the moment he finished that thought two observants appeared before him. ''You must interfere.'' First one stated. Clockwork answers with a smirk ''I already did. Now, care to observe the door"

Two observants looked at each other. ''Then we leave this matter to you.'' Second one declared and they left. Clockwork thought it was strange that they left without a fuss but he paid no mind to it. ''Now, it is time to begin, buy awakening my apprentice.''

Time skip:

Danny Fenton sixteen years old half human was in former ghost kings -now his- castle, asleep and unaware of anything when portal opened beneath him and sucked him in, he awoke as he was falling in purple energy portal, before he could do anything he hit the ground -hard enough to live cracks in it-.

'Owe... my head.'' Before he could even process what was happening another portal opened above him, and he was hit with generous amount of cold water. Now fully awake and wet Danny sits up and looks around. He is in a forest and already has an idea who's behind all of this.

His suspicions were conformed when his medallion began shining. Danny puts medallion on the ground and holographic image of his master appeared. Danny stared at hologram. -he did not knew his medallion could do that- After a minute Danny kneels on one leg and says ''what is thy bidding, my master.'' Sarcastically. Response was an unimpressed look after a pause he adds. ''okay then -stands up- WHAT THE HELL CLOCKWORK?!.''

''I needed you awake'' Clockwork stated easily, and ever so calmly, but Danny knew that there were easier ways to wake him up.

His mentor really liked pranks when he was really excited, now that he noticed it Danny wondered what made Clockwork so excited. With that thought in mind he turned intangible and got rid of his wetness. ''So…. What now?''

''I have a job for you Daniel'' Clockwork smirked, and it was not a smug smirk, that was never a good sign for anyone, and Danny knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

''Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for the long wait.'' Danny was looking around bored. He was wearing green robes, black shirt, and gray pants. The auction was about to start. ''Now...for what you have all been waiting for, let the auction begin.''

Danny sighs, and decides to fly. Hiding behind nearby pillar he puts on his hood, and turns invisible. -to not be seen flying- Looking at everything from above was more fun.

He could not believe that Clockwork made him stay in this strange world with Vlad pretending to be his father. All because there was slight connection between this world and the ghost zone, and it did not help that Clockwork himself could not enter this world. However, Danny understood the need for their stay, the time master has explained that his Omniscience did not work in this world. They had to be extremely careful, blend in with people of this world, and pretend to be magicians.

While he was flying near balcony he heard. ''You sure you'll be fine? Mr. black magician.'' 'interesting, famous black magician here? now?' with that thought in mind he flew behind them and started listening -he of course has heard of opion's best, after all, whole kingdom is talking about him like he's Lady Gaga or something- to them.

The one who asked question -which got his attention- was brown haired women who was wearing red dress. The other one was...' _a kid?'_ with blond hear and deep blue eyes. ''Well, I should be. My goal is different from them. I mean my goal... you know... is...'' suddenly, he looked depressed, and pissed off. ''I will do it somehow.'' -anime tears T_T - ''somehow...'' Woman looked concerned ''...are you really okay.?''

Danny wondered what his mission was. From everything he heard, they were not here for the magic stone. 'Then what are they after? Or for the matter, whom are they after. but, was this ...kid really the black magician?' That question would be answered soon.

Auctioneer announced: ''Today's main item. Now, everybody. This is a very precious item, that was very hard to obtain. Magic stone of the highest class, infused with the great magician Shajarno's power!'' he takes silk off the glass to reveal the brightest, and most beautiful object, it shone like warm sun under summer sky. ''Here's Shajans heart!''

Announcement got everyone's attention, and people marveled with stone. Even Danny was impressed by it. ''Look at this marvelous light. Can't you feel the great power just by looking at it?''

''Then... I guess I'll get ready.'' Danny brings his attention back to the duo. He watched fascinated as black mana surrounded the boy. ''My name is [Blow], [awaken]'' darkness flowed from his mark, and swallowed him whole. Women spoke to himself ''it's surprising every time I see it. I have never seen a magician change so much like you. How can such a kid, in his awakened form, turn into such a handsome young man?'' when magic settled a tall, man with pitch-black hair, and matching clothes stood before them. ''-Tick mark _* - sorry for being a kid.'' Blow said sarcastically.

Women laughed it off. ''Oh My. It was a joke. A joke''

Blow sighed. ''I can't believe I'm doing this. What was master thinking giving me a mission to...ugh to take some guys pants off.''

Dumbfounded by what he just heard Danny did not notice how he accidentally dropped his Invisibility. To say that Rood and Ren were surprised would be an understatement, they saw a hooded person appear out of nowhere

''...'' -awkward silence-

Rood was first to regain his composure, ' _crap'_ he took his fighting stance, and created black cross-shaped spear which he pointed at Danny. ''Who are you?''

''...''-no answer-

 _'How much did he hear?... how long has he being listening to us?'_ thoughts like that were flowing in Roods head ''answer me.''

''Pants!? really?'' said Danny -still dumbfounded- ''Is this what 1st rate magicians do these days?'' takes his hood of and reveals his face -raven black heir, and cold blue eyes-

Caught unprepared by sudden question Rood unconsciously lowers his weapon -dejected- ''tell me about it. It's just so embarrassing ...{realization}... Wait! don't change the topic.'' weapon again pointed at Danny. ''Who are you?''

Danny finally notices the situation he is in. He silently curses himself for dropping invincibility, and answers. ''no one important'' The answer did him no good, because mana weapon pointed at him got dangerously close to his neck, not wanting to get himself in more trouble he said ''okay, okay, no need to be so violent. Why don't we talk this out?''

Ren offered ''Why not knock him out? we will deal with him later, after the mission.'' Danny, did not liked that suggestion. he was about to voice his protest when he jumped back to dodge black mana spear from Rood ''Hey! what was that for?''

''You know my identity.'' Answered Rood. Then he turned to Ren ''I'll take care of him, you just bury the body''

=0...

''That...is not what I meant'' said Ren. Rood continues like he did not hear anything ''he saw me transform. If he tells anybody...''-melancholic look-'' people will know where to look for me, how I look like, and fans will never live me alone.'' - T_T -

Danny understood him completely, he himself knew how much pain in the neck fans could be. ''Let's make an exchange. I know your awakened form, in return you can know mine, and I won't tell you secret. I promise. Deal?''

Rood and Ren looked at each other, and after some thinking they agreed. ''Deal.'' They both said

''And don't tell anybody about me; if you do, our deal is cancelled.'' He added with serious look.

After receiving an affirmative nod Danny sighs in relief, and mimics Roods awakening, ''My name is [Phantom], [ _ **awaken.**_ ]'' and transforms.

Ren and Rood watched as he transformed. Much has changed since Danny became time masters apprentice, including his appearance. He no longer wore his old uniform, instead he wore white robes, underneath it gray pants, gray shirt, fingerless gloves, white combat boots, silver belt -with his symbol-, and white mask covering upper part of his face. His hair still white, and as usually his eyes turned from icy blue to toxic green.

''Are we cool?'' asked Danny.

''More or less'' answered Rood as he dematerialized his weapon. ''But! if you tell anybody, I will find you. I already know how you look, as well as the fact that you are a magician.'' he promised with a glare.

''KYAAAAK!'' someone screamed ''WHAT?!'' sudden noise got trios attention. ''What was that?'' Ren asked.

They watched as two magicians knocked out guards. Blow muttered ''Well, it is very rear magic stone of highest class, no wonder everyone wants it... even if they have to steal it, they will.''

The magicians were beaten off up by strange man with beast's ears and tail. Danny looks at Rood and sees something flash within his eyes _'recognition?_ ' ''do you know him?''

''That person, that day, he was the magician that was with him'' he said and looked at Ren, her eyes widened in surprise ''What? then could it be...?'' before she finished talking she was interrupted by Vans speech. ''from now on, anyone who tries to touch the magic stone, really won't have a fun time with me'' finished he reassuringly.

Shicmuon picked the magic stone he said not to touch ''SHIC! WAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?'' Shicmuon grins madly. He jumps on a statue, and starts chuckling in a creepy way. After a second he shouts ''OY, BLACKIE! this must be your target, too, right!? if you want it, come out and get it!'' With manic grin on his face.

Confused Danny looks at Blow. ''By 'Blackie,' does he mean...'' -looks up and down blow, and concludes- ''…you?''

Shicmuon continued. ''If you don't, this'' -the magic stone- ''I'll eat it.'' Manic grin still on his face.

Worried Ren said. ''This... thing's just got a bit more complicated. seeing that, it won't turn out well if he sees you. Wouldn't it be better to step down?''

But, Rood the ever stubborn did not accept. ''No, I can't go back just because of a flea like him.'' Said he dismissively.

Ren looks at him as if he is crazy. ''that!?'' -points at Shicmuon- ''a flea?''

Blow answers stubbornly, and in a cheeky way ''a red flea!''

Ren -sighs- knew how stubborn Rood was, and gave up ''sure. go ahead.''

Meanwhile, Danny watched their exchange, and thought ' _interesting. Looks like I found something to have fun with.'_ It has been a month since he came in this world, he was surprised to find out that magic, and demons were real in this world. Vlad had a theory that demons had something to do with their mission, but they never really had time to conduct a proper research. Vlad did all the work making contacts, overshadowing nobles, some tower officials, and so on.

It did not take a while for trio to notice that the blue haired women started a fight with redheaded magician. Blow was grateful for the distraction, and it looked like he spotted his target. ''...found him'' he muttered, -puts his hood on- and jumped in crowd to get to his target.

Danny watched Blow in crowed. Without taking his eyes of him he asked to himself. ''Will he really do it?'' He watched as magician moved in crowd towards his so-called target ' _guess I have to wait, and see.'_

Thing were not going good for Rood, his true form was exposed to stranger, -he could only hope that phantom would keep his word- Shicmoun was near, and he was about to do something that was really embarrassing. He was about to do it when he hesitated, and decided he could not do it, so instead he grabbed piece of cloths that was on his targets back. Suddenly, magic stone -which Shicmoun let go of when blue haired woman started fighting with him- dropped on the ground, and its shining got everyone's attention.

''...''- huh? -

It was not long before someone shouted. ''THE MAGIC STONE!'' Danny saw everything from terrace ''Hahahaha! - XD - that is just too funny. Hahahaha! I can't believe his luck.'' after a minute of laughing he calmed himself down, and looked around, he was alone the women had already left. Danny frowned. ''Hmm, wonder where did she go. Oh well, I suppose she will show herself at some point. after all, black magician is still here, and I don't think she would leave without him.''

Meanwhile Rood was cursing his luck. his target was in his awakened form, and he had a magic stone. With smug smile on his face he said. ''The magic stone is already in my hands. If you get in my way, I'll kill all of you! starting -creates three explosive mana spheres in his hands- with you!'' he shoots his attack at Rood who had enough, and easily deflects them with his mana spear.

black magicians hood falls and people around him notice who he is. his target falls on ground -while trembling from fear- ''the black...BLACK MAGICIAN!''

''Step aside'' said Rood firmly to people around. ''I have some business with this guy here...''

''I won't hand over the magic stone!'' said trembling magician while trying to not show any fear.

''...that's not it, your pants...'' he could not finish talking because he was attacked by Shicmoun. he blocked his attack but was thrown back by its force. he crushed into the wall, and left cracks in it. Rood realized that Shicmoun was on him again, and counterattacked. his opponent jumped back. ''Hello, blackie''

 _'Hello, my ass.'_ thought very annoyed Rood.

Interested in what would they would talk about, Danny mixed himself in crowd gathered near the fight. -why have not people ran away already, he did not know, nor cared- It looked like black magician was trying to avoid fight with Shic by explaining that he was not after magic stone, and that the reason for them to fight did not exist. That argument was easily dismissed by Shicmoun as he created giant magic circle which shot large amount of mana spheres at Blow. -who either dodged or blocked them- Damage done to the building was colossal. ''Whether you are aiming for magic stone or not, that has nothing to do with me. Do you know how long I have been searching for you since that day? Opion's been busy trying to hide you as if you were a jewel. So, I went around to every mission where you might show up. But I could not find you at all.'' Red mana, and killing intent are coming off him in waves.

Shicmoun was excited it was easy to tell. ''Now you are right in front of me. So, show me again, that day, the power that gave me the shudders!'' After saying that he shot overpowered crimson mana at Blow who deflected it on the ground near himself. That action resulted in explosion -BOOM!-. Blow conveniently used that explosion to escape.

 _'Well, that guy is a fucking ticking time bomb. Now, where did the black magician went?'_ Danny looks around trying to spot Rood but he could not find him. His search came to halt whenShicmoun created giant red magic circleon the floor, surprised Danny looked at him. ''He's going to destroy whole building'' he muttered to himself. ''He needs to be stopped before that''

He acted on instincts, and shot a green ghost ray at Shicmoun. The ray hit him hard in the chest, and he was sent flying in the wall. -the impact created a small crater in the wall- Red headed magician was no longer channeling his magic in the circle, so it began to disappear. Danny looked at the ground relieved. ''Looks like it was canceled'' Then looks around and realizes that everyone is looking at him. _'crap!_ ' ''So much for a low profile. Vlad will never let me hear the end of it, damn it.'' He said to himself.

That was last of his problems as Shicmoun emerged from the crater. He looked pissed off and ready to kill. Sensing, that they were too close to his new target of anger, people quickly distanced themselves from Danny. With mana infused speed and strength, redhead was behind him in a blink of an eye. The only thing he heard before a freak wave of red magic energy swallowed him was, ''Die, trash.'' -CRASH!-

When wave settled, there was a big crater around Danny, But, the floor beneath him was undamaged. Dissolving the green force field that he created before attack hit him, Danny looks at Shicmoun, -who stood not too far from the crater he himself has created- and says, ''firstly, your temper is really living up to your hair color.''

That comment got him a medium-sized magic circle above him, followed by explosion, -BOOM!- and deeper crater. When explosion settled down Danny was nowhere to be seen. -he usedIntangibility to phase through the floor, and to sneak up on his opponent from behind- He channeled his ectoplasmic energy in his hands.

The people started whispering to each other, things like; ''He annihilated him,'' ''poor thing,'' ''don't mess with first rate magician'' and so on.

Shicmoun was staring at crater with stoic expression. His eyes widened when echoing voice behind him said. **''And secondly, who are you calling a trash? Trash.''** Before he could turn around, he was hit by Danny in the back, and once again sent flying to the wall. -where he left a bigger crater-

Shic was feeling angry, he stood up and flew in front of Danny. While glaring at him, he asked. ''What is your name then?''

 _'should I tell him? well, I am already noticed so...'_ Danny runs his fingers on his mask and smirks.''Phantom'' He said in mock bow.

Red haired magician fully surrounds himself with magic, and attacks after proclaiming: ''Then die, Phantom!''

Phantom went invisible, and before Shicmouns attack could reach him; he flew up. Surprised Redhead tried to sense him, but, he could not. ' _Damn it, too many people. I can't sense him nor the blackie. ANNOYING!'_ More crimson mana flows out of his body _'did_ _phantom teleport? why run? you wanted to fight, did not you? so why? he is just like that damn blackie_.!'

Crowd was very surprised at his sudden disappearance. people started murmuring ''where did he go?'' ''did he teleport?'' ''he's so cool,'' ''is he with the black magician?'' ''have you ever heard of him?'' ''he's strong.'' ''white robes. A Tower magician?'' ''No, Tower magicians wear different cloths, I have seen them''

At the same time. Danny lands not too far away from him, ' _Ok_ , _fun went a bit too far. I thought I had better control over myself but...damn it! I should leave. but, at least I will knock him out. first: distract him. how?... the black magician, he seems obsessed with him more than skulker is with hunting. So, I will use Blow as a distraction, and then use an overpowered ghost stinger on him. that should keep him down for a little while.'_

With plan formed, Danny took action by dropped his invisibility, pointing his finger at random direction, andshouting: ''Hey! Shicmoun! is not that the black magician over there? he's right there~!'' _-_ all the while green electric energy was dancing on his right hand. ready to strike at any moment-

The trick worked,everyone's -including Shicmouns- attention was on the direction he was pointing at. _'success!'_ Danny was about to attack when he heard people gasp. ''LOOK, IT REALLY IS HIM!'' someone shouted. _'What!_?' He looked towards where he himself has pointed at and facepalms. _'CLOCKWORK'S BEARD! '-*o*-' he really is there. Damn, what the $* &%(!)_ _really? that guys luck is unbelievable. Of all the things that could have happened; that was most unexpected.'_

Danny looks back where Shic was standing, only to find that he was not there anymore. ''(!?) where did he...'' -looks around- ''...of course'' He sees that Shicmoun was already attacking Blow; suddenly, Danny felt something pulse within the air. ''What was that?'' Looking at two first rank magicians, he saw that they were on the floor looking as surprised as he was.

Then, without any warning, purple pink magic circles appeared all over the place, and ugly creatures -with horns on their heads- started coming out of it. Danny was shocked. ''What is happening?'' People began screaming as they ran. Looking at them he rolled his eyes and thought _'it's about damn time_ (¬_¬). _'_

Bringing his attention back to the problem at hand, he saw another one of those strange -as far as he could tell- magic circles appear in front of him. The creature that emerged from it wrapped its tentacle _'gross'_ around him and lifted him in the air. ''KRRRR!'' It growled. ''Hmm...not much gifted with intelligence I see,'' He used ghost stinger on the creature holding him, it let out a desperate scream as toxic green electricity disintegrated it. Soon it was nothing but a burn mark on the floor. ''and weak too.''

Slowly levitating in the air; he thinks: _'could those be the demons Clockwork told me about? They don't look strong; low level ones perhaps?'_

He looks at the black magician. -who was talking to Van- _'if I stick around him, I will get more info on the subject.'_

Danny flew to them. He heard Blow ask, ''Are there magicians who summon demons?'' _'I was right! those things are demons.'_

Disturbed Associations magician replied. ''No, well...not that I know of.''

Rood looks from demons to magic circle ' _Then just what is this? how is a summoning_ _of such scale_ _possible at a place_ _like this_? _'_ -he turns to Danny- _'...who is he? no ordinary magician could fight against Shicmoun. He's definitely not a tower magician, that much I can tell, and he knows my identity hmm...'_ ''Phantom!''

''yes?''

''have you felt it?''

''yes, I have.'' ' _but I don't know what it was or what it did,_ ' Thought Danny. Looking towards the redhead who was killing demon by stepping on it many, many, times. ''Do you think he has something to do with it?'' ' _whatever ''it'' is.'_

Rood followed his gaze and shook his head. ''no, it couldn't have been'' _'neither you nor'_ ''him.''

Danny nodded. _'well, if you say so, I mean you are the magician you would know better, unless... it was you.'_ He thought of the possibility; then dismissed it. _'yep, not him. I mean he would gain nothing from summoning demons here, considering his mission was to...'_ He started laughing. ''huhuhahaha''

Rood and Van looked at him awkwardly. Van sends a questioning look at Blow who shrugs not knowing what to say. The black magician decides to ask. ''Are you alright?''

Realizing how weird it was in this situation to suddenly start laughing; he stops. ''...yes, sorry'' _'that was awkward.' -sighs- 'Craziness of the ghost zone must have rubbed on me.'_

Meanwhile Van is looking at phantom, _'Who is this guy? opion member? he did hold his own against Shic(!); how could I forget about the mission. OK calm down, Shic…... had the magic stone before demons appeared.'_ he goes to redhead and asks, '' Oi, Shic where is the magic stone?'' with a hopeful look.

That hopeful look slowly melted when Shic -who was standing on a dead demon- answered. ''The magic stone?'' Looks at his hand, ''Not here'' not at all concerned about that.

Extremely annoyed Van asks, ''you know that our mission was to protect it right!?'' with a glare.

All he got was a confident ''I don't care.''

At the same time, running in their direction through all the chaos was Ren and she wasn't alone -Two people followed her- ''BLOW!''

''Ms. Ren?''

 _'Wondered when she would show up'_ thought Danny.

Rood was surprised. ''Haven't you gone ahead of me?''

Out of breath woman gasps for air, ''Whew! no... I... just...went to get those,'' he handed him something ''it's a teleportation scroll.'' she explained. _'as soon as I saw association here, I knew the mission would end up in a mess.'_ -looking around- _'I was right'_

''OH! and they saved me from a demon on the way here '' she added. One was young blond men, and other was a woman. ''OK, let's get out of here''

Rood: ''There are still civilians here...''

He was interrupted by Ren. ''The tower will take care of all that.''

The black magician looked regrettably at his target. -who laid unconscious on the floor where redhead knocked him out-

''BLOW!'' Outraged Ren shouted. -_*-

Danny chuckled finding their interaction entertaining -also, the fact that Blow was regretting not taking guys pants of-

Ren noticed him ''Would you like to come with us?''

He shook his head. ''no, go ahead. I'll find my way out of here on my own'' ' _I should go back soon. Vlad is gonna be a headache.'_

Rood jumped forward to block Shicmouns attack with his black mana spear. ''You are staying.''

 _'Almost forgot about you'_ scowled andThought Danny as he shot two ghost rays at the redhead ''Come now little red, our date is not done yet. ~''

He jumped back to block Danny's attack with two magic circles. ''Tsk.''

''But don't worry, the big bad me is here to play with you.'' added smirking Danny.

Others watching sweat dropped. -|_|'- _'Don't provoke him!'_ They thought.

Blow once again tried to be a voice of reason. but, his attempt got him a ball of red mana shot towards him; it got blocked by Van, he used his own body as a shield. -he suddenly stood in front of Blow- ''Stop now, Shic. don't you know persistent men aren't attractive?'' _'reporting this to chairman will be a headache'_

Everyonewas confused. Especially Ren _'why, did that sentence happen?'_

''With all the commotion, the Tower's magicians are sure to come! don't you know it'll just get annoying if we meet those annoying guys?! so let's just...''

Shicmoun interrupted him ''Move it. Even it's you, I won't...''

He had to stop talking to block four more ghost rays from phantom. ''~now, now, it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking; little red.~'' -Challenging smirk still on his face-

Angry redhead hissed. ''You just did exactly THAT!'' While giving him a murderous glare. -( -_-+)-

''Did I now?'' Danny fakes a surprise. ''Well, Oopsy.~'' _'too easy. Messing with this guy's head is just too much fun.'_ Without looking at Blow and the others he dismisses them wave of his hand ''Hurry up and leave.''

Shicmoun is getting angry. More and more mana coming out of his body, the sheer power of his mana is making a floor he stands on crack. ''Blackie is not going anywhere,'' Narrows his eyes. ''And neither are you, whitey.''

( -_-* ) That hit the -tick- mark. ''O, what an honor!'' -note sarcasm- ''you gave me a nickname. I feel so special now, thanks red.'' -note more sarcasm-

''Whitey, blackie, you so...original.'' added Danny dryly after remembering redheads nickname for black magician.

Van tried to defuse hostility. -keyword `tried`- ''Shic let...'' This time he was interrupted by Danny who walked to him and held out a hand for him to shake. ''Hi, my name's phantom

pleasure to meet you.'' he said with a polite smile.

Thrown off by random introduction Van shook phantoms hand and before he knew it, he was flying in the air with crazy speed. -he threw him in Shicmouns direction- _'WHAT THE FUCK!''_

Instead of catching him, his partner, punched him in the face as he flew near him. -with enough power to send him back to phantom, who hit him as well, only to send him to redhead again. -

''=0''

Others stared at brutal use of human as a volleyball with open mouths. Blow snapped out of it and told Ren: ''Let's get out of here.''

''Y…yes,'' she turns to other two ''you guys, as a payment for the help earlier. How about leaving here together? we can take up to 4 people with this teleportation scroll, and since phantom is busy doing...'' -looks at the poor association magician who gets hit every time as he is sent flying back and forth- ''... whatever that is; you two can come in his place''

''We'll be grateful if you do!'' ecstatically answered blond once he too snapped out it.

She nodded ''hold on, for it to work we need to be in contact.'' as they did what they were told to do; she started chanting.

Taking notice of this Shicmoun stops using his fellow magician as a ball and gently catches him to apologize (so sweet) -just kidding, he hits him with his magic and sends him flying to his left, where he crashes into demon. After Van crashed into demon; it died. - ''Annoying'' redhead mutters and shoots mana missile at black magician.

''Oh! no you won't'' phantom shouted as he flew in front of them and caught his attack in his hand. -green light around both of his hands- He looks at redhead and crushes shining red mana in his hand.

phantom looks at black magician _'I'll protect them; their escape will make redhead very angry.' ''_ go!''

With a wave of his hand he creates a green energy dome around them. -just in time to block Shicmouns massive barrage of attacks- ''hurry up!'' he shouts

''I have to concentrate so don't talk to me'' Ren retorted.

Cracks began to appear on dome, then, it stopped. Danny looks at Shicmoun and drops the green dome. But suddenly, familiar giant magic circle appears on the floor.

Danny's eyes widened when he recognized it. ''Damn it not again!'' He grabs time master's medallion on his neck as Ren finally finishes her chant ''what I want is...[teleportation]!''

 **''time warp!''**

Danny, Blow, and others were gone just in time because building exploded with a roar. ''BOOM!''

[time skip:]

Professor Heil was leading a new student of Helios -magic school- to his first class, who was none other than the black magician, but currently he was only known as Rood Chrishi a chronically ill child who scored perfect in entering exams, the reason why he was at the school was to protect a particular student from being bullied for unknown reasons. Professor turned to his new student and said with smile ''Mr. Chrishi please hurry we have to pick up one more new student and then go to class; the lessons will start soon after all.''

Rood was in deep thoughts -mainly cursing his master for another outrageous mission- but new information got his attention, ''One more new student?''

''Ah yes, there is one more new student, he will be attending our school today as well.'' professor then adds ''You know it is quite unusual to have two new students at this time of the year, and for both of them to score perfect at entering exams. Looks like we'll be having two geniuses.''

 _'strange'_ Rood was suspicious _'it can't be my employer or master, if they were; I would be notified of having help in this mission…...maybe I'm just overthinking.'_

''Excuse me,'' voice said behind him ''professor Heil?''

''yes, that's me, you must be another new student, what was your name again?''

Rood turns around to see new comer when his eyes widen and two voices shout simultaneously ''YOU!''

A/N: The first chapter is out, unfortunately chapter 2 will be late. Also, I am open to suggestions and ideas to what (anything absolutely anything.) you want in this crossover. Please do write what you think and what you expect. Oh, and may the force (dark side particularly.) be with you.

P.S. any questions?


End file.
